


140 or Less

by KiwiBells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Hange and Erwin only play a minor role, Humor, M/M, Twitter, Twitter Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBells/pseuds/KiwiBells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't use social media. So why does he have Twitter of all things? And who is @jaegerbombastic and why are they talking to him? This is why he avoided social media in the first place! But after a couple conversations, it doesn't seem as irritating as he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	140 or Less

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first Attack on Titan fic but hopefully it's okay. I tried, honestly.  
> This is also my first fic on AO3, I usually write on fanfiction.net but I decided write for here too.
> 
> Also this story was inspired by a fact I read online about Shoose (an utaite) that says he often flirts with other utaites on Twitter and well, this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Levi looked at his phone after a buzz had caught his attention. He put down his broom to pick up his phone to make sure it wasn't something important like an emergency at the company. But it was just a Twitter notification. Levi frowned. What? When did he get Twitter? When did he even make an account?

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He knew he didn't make a Twitter account. And he knew he didn't download the app. But he knew exactly who probably did.

"Damn shitty glasses," Levi grumbled before placing his phone back on the table to finish his cleaning. The damn social media bullshit could fucking wait, he decided, and picked up his broom again.

He swept the floor with a bit more aggression than he had before. He was fucking annoyed. That damn person had just decided to download the app without even consulting him first. But was he really surprised? It was pretty normal of them to just do things. Sometimes Levi wondered how he even became friends with them and why he keeps them around.

He swept the dirt into the dust pan and threw it out before going back to grab the Windex out of the cleaning bucket and starting on the windows. He was very focused on a certain piece of whatever that wasn't coming off the window when he heard it again. The same buzz from his phone.

"Fuck it," Levi grumbled, opting to ignore the notification. He couldn't be bothered to check what it was. He didn't give a flying fuck about social media. He only had Facebook and that was because Hange AND Erwin had nagged him to make one. He hardly used it and that habit would probably remain. He had better things to do. Like clean this godforsaken smudge on his otherwise pristine window. Seriously, why the fuck was it being so stubborn?! Who the hell put this there? Was this leftover from an experiment Hange did while he was out? Why did he ever give them a key to his apartment?!

He was scrubbing for at least ten minutes before the gunk had finally lifted and he could finally see without an irritating grey dot in his way. He moved onto the next windows and then to dusting. He grabbed a chair to reach a top shelf because he was too short to reach it otherwise. He grumbled a couple 'damn tall people's and 'think of the vertically challenged when you make something's. Honestly fuck tall people, he thought.

Finally, he put his cleaning supplies away and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. It was only then did he allow himself to check the many notifications he had. Who the fuck kept tweeting at him? Why the fuck?

He scrolled through his lock screen to see if it was all from the same person. It more or less was. There was one from @sciencefreak, who Levi could already guess was Hange, and a couple from someone named @jaegerbombastic. Levi rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone. He went to the Twitter app and read through his mentions.

 **Hange Zoë _@sciencefreak_**  
_Levi! Look! Sonny and Bean!_

There was a picture of Hange's two lab rats, Sonny and Bean in their cages, looking at the phone's camera.

Levi frowned. Rats. Dirty creatures. And he was still pissed that Hange had made him an account without asking. He quickly found the button to push so he could make a new tweet.

 

**Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack_**

_@sciencefreak What the fucking hell, shitty glasses. Why the fuck did you make me this account?_

He tweeted it and decided to look at his profile while he awaited the response from his idiotic friend. He still had a few mentions to look at but he didn't know who the hell @jaegerbombastic was and he thought their name seemed completely stupid so he could make them wait.

He frowned at his Twitter username. He'd change it later, definitely. Once he figured out how to do that. His profile picture was of him with a scowl on his face and his shirt off, surrounded by sand. It was from when Erwin and Hange had dragged him off to the beach. On a cleaning day. His cover photo was of Windex and Clorox.

Damn shitty glasses.

He looked at his description, which was also known as the bio.

_I am an angry shrimp with a cleaning obsession. Don't talk to me. I bite._

DAMN SHITTY GLASSES.

A notification.

 **Hange Zoë _@sciencefreak  
_** _@grumpyshortstack Because you need to be more social! Also Erwin helped._

Damn shitty glasses. Damn eyebrows.

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@sciencefreak I'm going to fucking kill you both._

**Hange Zoë _@sciencefreak_**  
_@grumpyshortstack You love us._

**Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@sciencefreak I fucking hate you both. Go eat shit._

Levi 's frown deepened and he decided to finally look at those mentions from @jaegerbombastic.

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _nice username @grumpyshortstack_

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _I hear good things come in small packages ;) @grumpyshortstack_

Levi raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was this kid and why the hell was he talking to him? Levi decided to tweet back.

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Who the fuck are you?_

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack it literally says my name right next to my username._

Levi scowled.

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Look kid, I don't know you. Can't you read? "Don't talk to me. I bite."_

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack I thought that was just something kinky you decided to mention_

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack well, I'm talking to you now. So bite me ;)_

**_Levi Ackerman @grumpyshortstack  
_ ** _@jaegerbombastic No thanks. I'm not into fuckboys._

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic_  
** _@grumpyshortstack ok, now that’s just harsh man_

**Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Okay, really, how did you find me?_

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic_  
** _@grumpyshortstack follow suggestions on my friend's account. Decided to mess with you._

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack_** _  
@jaegerbombastic Why?_

 

 **Eren _Jaeger @jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack you're hot._

 

Levi flushed. What the--who the hell was this kid. Who the fuck does that.

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic I'm willing to bet I'm too old for you._

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic_** _  
@grumpyshortstack I'm legal. And I like older men ;)_

Levi sighed. He decided to look at this "Eren Jaeger" person's profile. If the boy was legal, what could it hurt to take a peek at what he looked like?

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic_**

_Fight me. [ 22y/o, artist ]_

Levi rolled his eyes. Nice bio kid, he thought. At least the guy wasn't super young. God, Levi would be arrested otherwise...IF this whole Twitter thing went anywhere. And it was NOT going to. Levi wouldn't let it.

"Let's see what this brat looks like..." Levi mumbled before enlarging the profile picture to see. Levi immediately shut up any thoughts regarding how none of this should work out. "Shit."

Eren was fucking _hot_. He had messy brown hair but not the kind of messy that was like Hange. It was a tolerable messy that actually managed to look...good. Somehow. He had tanned skin that looked absolutely beautiful and smooth. He wanted to mark that skin, Levi thought before he could stop himself. And his eyes. Oh God, his EYES. They were the brightest, strangest yet most beautiful mix of green and blue he had ever seen. His tanned skin made them pop out even more as they peeked passed the brown hair that fell into his eyes.

Levi shook his head, trying to chase away the thoughts that were sparked by just seeing the kid's face. Levi wasn't shallow, though, and he refused to go after someone simply because they were attractive. He had to know what he was like first... But that didn't mean he couldn't flirt a little.

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack_** _  
@jaegerbombastic I won't fight you, but I can think of a few others things I'd like to do to you. ;)_

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack what happened to you being too old for me? :P_

**Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack_** _  
@jaegerbombastic You're not some 16 year old so you're fine. Still a shitty brat though._

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack I'm 22, I'm not a kid_

**Levi _Ackerman @grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic You're a fucking shitty kid._

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack fight me._

**Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic What'd I say?_

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack oh Levi, how you make me blush_

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack I'm going to class, now. Talk to you again soon, Prince Charming._

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Fuck off, shitty brat, get to class._

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack my, such sweet words, how they make my heart flutter_

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and locked his phone. He placed it back on the table before getting up to go make some lunch. 

Eren Jaeger..., Levi thought, what a dumb kid.

 

A few days later, Levi rolled over in bed to check his phone. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping to see something from Eren on Twitter. The two had been flirting back and forth (or at least Levi hoped it was flirting) a lot since the first conversation a few days ago. Levi had actually gained quite a few followers because of his Twitter interactions with both Eren (everyone apparently "shipped" it, whatever that meant) and Hange (everyone found joy in Levi's sarcastic and aggressive tweets towards his friend). 

Levi had gotten attacked the next day at work by Hange after the first conversation with Eren and they had demanded to know who the "little cutie" was and if Levi liked him because the anti-social shrimp had engaged in conversation without being forced to. 

Levi had denied it.

Erwin asked as well when he saw Levi in the company cafeteria. Levi got up and left, leaving his lunch for Erwin to get rid of.

Damn shitty glasses. Damn eyebrows.

On Levi's lock screen when he turned it on were a couple notifications. Levi had mentions from Eren, Hange, and someone Levi had never spoken to before. He unlocked his phone and went to Twitter. Normally, he wasn't the type to check social media in the morning but after Eren happened, he had been on it more often than he thought he'd ever be.

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack the sun is like you. If I stared at either one for too long, you'd both blind me._

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Are you saying I'm overly bright or...?_

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack I'm saying you'd stab my eyes. (Also you're super fucking hot and I can't look at that)_

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Wow, you know me so well already._

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack it's bc we were meant to be babe <3_

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Call me babe again and I'll choke you._

**Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack ooh kinky ;)_

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Fuck off shitty brat._

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack good morning to you too <3_

 

The two had been talking for a few days but it's mostly just been back and forth like that. Levi wondered what the brat was actually like. Maybe he could ask about his art? It said he was an artist in his bio so why not?

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic So I hear you're an artist?_

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack yup. Want me to draw you like one of my French boys? ;)_

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack_** _  
@jaegerbombastic Maybe later._

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack I'm looking forward to later then ;)_

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Let me see your art?_

 

Levi hoped he hadn't crossed a line or something. The two didn't really know each other. Was it weird to ask someone who was still basically a stranger even though you flirted every day that? Maybe it was fine. He was just curious.

He saw a little '1' on the messages icon and clicked on it. Someone DM'ed him? He raised an eyebrow when he saw the name of the person who messaged him. He tapped the message.

 **Eren Jaeger** : I got shy. But here's something I drew recently.

There was a picture of a boy with short hair and bangs. The hair was colored lightly so Levi assumed he was blond. It was beautiful. It looked so real and Levi marveled at how talented this kid was.

 **Levi Ackerman** : That's fuckin beautiful kid.

 **Eren Jaeger** : Really?

 **Levi Ackerman** : Yeah, it is. Who is it?

 **Eren Jaeger** : My friend Armin

 **Eren Jaeger** : You know, I'm surprised you asked to see my art

 **Levi Ackerman** : Why?

 **Eren Jaeger** : I thought you were just talking to me as a joke. Didn't think you'd be interested in more than just flirting

 **Eren Jaeger** : I mean--I didn't mean more like, relationship more. I meant like, anything other than flirting--I mean--oh god.

 **Levi Ackerman** : Calm down, kid. What else am I supposed to do when I see a hot boy flirting with me every day? I have to know them. 

 **Eren Jaeger** : You think I'm hot?

 **Levi Ackerman** : Yes.

 **Eren Jaeger** : I'd happily tell you more about myself over a cup of coffee.

 **Levi Ackerman** : I prefer tea.

 **Eren Jaeger** : That could work, too.

 **Levi Ackerman** : Do you even live close to me?

 **Eren Jaeger** : I go to Trost University. Do you live near there?

 **Levi Ackerman** : Yeah, actually. I do.

 **Eren Jaeger** : Great! I'll um meet you at the café near Trost University's campus this Saturday?

 **Levi Ackerman** : Alright.

The two went back to flirting through tweets right after. Levi had even seen a few mentions that said how much they shipped the two. It was fuckin' weird but also mildly entertaining. 

 

Then Saturday rolled around. Hange had asked him if he wanted to see a movie with them and Erwin. Levi declined, stating he had better things to do than sit in a dirty seat surrounded by people who always dropped their popcorn on the floor and kicked his back. 

He instead got ready for his date. Was it a date? Could it be called that? What the hell were they anyway? Just two guys who consistently flirted on the Internet.

He huffed and went to get dressed. He searched his closet for something nice that didn't scream "leave me the fuck alone." He looked around for a good ten minutes before settling on a grey collared shirt and black sweater. He'd wear them with some black jeans and his boots.

He wondered what Eren would wear.

He jumped in the shower then got dressed afterwards. He fixed his hair before checking his phone for any messages from Eren. There was one.

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack I think I know why you don't like coffee. Especially black coffee._

**Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Why?_

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack bc it competes with your soul for the most bitter thing to exist_

**Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Fuck off._

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic  
_** _@grumpyshortstack I'll just go back to my dorm then._

 

 **Levi Ackerman _@grumpyshortstack  
_** _@jaegerbombastic Don't fucking move you little shit._

Levi put on his shoes and grabbed his things before leaving. The café was actually just walking distance from his apartment so he had arrived at the café soon enough. He entered and found Eren sitting at a table in the corner near the window. Eren's eyes lit up and a wide smile spread. 

"Levi!" Eren greeted when Levi walked over.

"Eren." Levi nodded. He looked at Eren and saw that the kid was wearing an oversized brown sweater and white pants and grey Converse sneakers. He looked even better in person, Levi thought, fuck.

"What you want to drink?" Eren asked, his smile still bright.

"Earl Grey." Levi decided after at the menu for a bit.

"Okay. I'll go order!" Eren said and got up before Levi could protest.

The two sat together in the cafe for a few hours, sipping their teas and coffees. Levi had learned that Eren was an art major and that his father was a doctor and his mother had passed away when Eren was thirteen and that he had an adoptive sister with the same last name of Ackerman. He also learned that Eren liked movies and videos games. He also heard a few stories about the stupidity of his friends.

Eren had learned that Levi had a company with his two friends, the same people that made the Twitter account for him, and that Levi had lost both parents at a young age and was raised by his uncle for a while. Levi had also told some stories of incidents where he was stuck in experiments run by Hange.

 

They talked and talked until Eren had to go to finish a project. Levi walked Eren back to campus. They were standing outside of campus when Levi coughed awkwardly.

"Um," Levi said, "I don't know if that was meant to be a date...but I'd like to go on another one."

"So would I." Eren smiled.

"Great." Levi sighed in relief, "I'll, uh, tweet you?"

Eren laughed and slipped a piece of paper in Levi's hand, "Or you could text."

Levi unfolded the paper to find a phone number. 

"Can I kiss you?" Eren asked.

"Sure." Levi smirked.

Eren shakily stepped closer and leant down and pressed his lips gently onto Levi's. Levi noted how soft Eren's lips were. Eren brought his arms around Levi's waist, bringing him closer and Levi snaked his around Eren's neck. The two stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the kiss.

"Hey..." Eren said with a smirk after the kiss, still close to Levi, "you know what'd be funny?"

Levi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

 

Levi plopped down on his couch. He ran a hand through his dark hair and the corners of his lips slightly lifted into a small smile as he remembered the date. Eren should be back in his dorm by now and any minute now he should be getting a notification.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of him and Levi picked it up. Eren had mentioned him in a tweet. Levi smirked and unlocked his phone to go into the app to check it. It was a picture of him and Eren holding hands and kissing.

 

 **Eren Jaeger _@jaegerbombastic_** _  
@grumpyshortstack w/ Prince Charming_

 

Levi snorted at the words and remembered the first day they started Twitter-flirting and smiled, favouriting and retweeting the photo. A couple minutes later he was suddenly getting notifications from their "shippers" and he locked his phone again.

Maybe social media wasn't _so_ bad…

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was okay?  
> I wrote this at like, 5am then edited it at like 3am on a different night.  
> (Also I'm not too familiar with how stories show up when I post them so sorry if it turns out really oddly spaced out)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
